Many modern processors have multiple power states, which can be utilized to balance the needed performance of the processor against the power the processor consumes. Some power states are relatively efficient to enter into and exit from. Other power states have significant and power hungry requirements for performing the entry and exit processes. With a particular workload, certain processors can become power inefficient if they are continually forced to enter and exit a power state that has highly power inefficient entry and exit processes.